1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for electronic commerce using a digital ticket, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for electronic commerce using a digital ticket, by which anonymity is guaranteed so that information exposure of a digital ticket user is minimized and the use of a service is facilitated.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet enables efficient collection and processing of useful information, and acquisition of diverse goods and services online (i.e., without physical contact). Thus, various electronic payment schemes such as an encrypted credit card, electronic cash, and a micropayment system have been designed and implemented for electronic commerce. For example, a service provider on a network usually issues a certificate to ensure a user's special right to use a service. This certificate is referred to as a digital ticket. The concept of electronic commerce using the digital ticket has been disclosed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,236,971 discloses a related art system for controlling the distribution and use of digital works using digital tickets.
However, the related art digital ticket allows ticket issuers or service providers to easily monitor and record a user's behavior during the issuing and consuming (e.g., redemption or usage) of the ticket, which may cause a problem in that the sensitive information of the user is revealed.